To the Beat of His Heart
by Reyshinon
Summary: When you're the youngest son of a millionaire,life tends to get a little complicated. Even more so for Sasuke Uchiha, when he is saved by a mysterious blonde named Naruto Uzumaki...Love is never easy,especially when the one you love is sent to kill you.
1. Prologue: Someone to come home to

_**Summary : **_**When you are the youngest son of a millionaire business owner life tends to get complicated. Even more so for Sasuke Uchiha, when he is saved by a mysterious blonde named Naruto Uzumaki...Love is never easy, especially when the one you love is sent to kill you.  
**

_**Warnings : **_**um, yaoi! YAY! And maybe slightly ooc Naruto & Sasuke … but not too bad. Beatings, rape, language…um, I think that's all for now… **

_**Disclaimer… **_**I do not, never have, nor ever will I own Naruto…but a girl can dream!!! ( this is the only disclaimer for this story…mainly cause its annoying to continuously write the same thing over and over ago…) **

**Prologue : Someone to come home to**

The fifteen year old blonde walked slowly, cautiously, through the empty streets. It was near sunset, and the sky was beginning to glow a strange, albeit beautiful, mix of multiple, vibrant colors. But despite all that, he couldn't let his guard down…Not yet. Old habits always die hard, or at least that's what he'd heard.

The streets appeared to be deserted. He was thankful for that small miracle. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. After this last mission he was exhausted. He was still recovering from injuries he received on his mission before this, not a week ago.

He hadn't been able to get away unscathed this time, but thankfully he only had minimal injuries. His face hurt from the punches he'd taken and his forehead was burning from a shallow cut. His ribs ached and screamed in protest as he continued walking. Other than that…

Well, ok, so he _was_ hurt, but compared to the injuries he _could _have gotten, or had gotten in the past, these _were_ minimal.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began climbing the stairs leading to his destination, the roof top of an old abandoned building. His body hurt, but he was already late. If he didn't show up soon, Sasuke would be ticked. And probably worried, though he'd never admit it.

He checked the knife he had hidden beneath his shirt. It was still there.

A small smile appeared on the boy's usually solemn face as he spotted the dark silhouette ahead of him, sitting in silence.

The slowly fading rays of light cast dancing shadows across Sasuke's stoic face as his hair became tinted with a strange bluish color, swaying in rhythm with the sudden breeze. Black eyes narrowed as he watched the setting sun, though he didn't turn to look at the approaching boy when he spoke.

"Yo. You're late. I'm assuming your mission was a success?"

Naruto's smile faltered slightly as he moved to sit beside his friend unable to keep from wincing as his ribs protested the movement. "Gomen, Sasuke. H-hai. Completed. I just got back."

Both became silent, with Sasuke purposefully ignoring the obvious discomfort of his friend, as they stared out over the city they both lived in. It was beautiful, from where they sat observing. _Like something from a romance novel_.

Naruto snickered at that thought, before frowning. _It _was beautiful yes, but the people living here… He sighed, as he hugged his knees grinding his teeth to keep from whimpering in pain. They hated. They killed. And for what? Money.

He rested his chin on his raised knees, carefully controlling his breathing, as he watched the final rays of light disappear. His thoughts turned slightly bitter.

He had learned early in life to hide his emotions. Fear, hate, pain…All these emotions only encouraged his enemies in their torture of him. But that was just the way it was. Anything he wanted to know he had to learn on his own. Anything he wanted to gain, he had to fight for. And what he gained he had to fight to keep. Except for one. Just one thing.

_Sasuke…_

Sasuke had been an unexpected, but definitely not unwanted, addition to his solemn life. The only thing he didn't have to fight to have. Or fight to keep. The only constant in his continually changing life.

Letting out a another sigh, which sounded suspiciously close to a moan, Naruto eyed the boy beside him. The sun had finally set, leaving them blanketed in darkness. Sasuke's eyes reflected what little light reached them from the city below making it look as if he had living flames dancing in the coal black depths. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms outstretched on top of them, hands loosely fisted. Naruto could easily make out the nearly non-existent frown curving the corners of Sasuke's mouth. He bit his bottom lip in frustration. _He knows_.

He cared for Sasuke unlike anything or anyone before. He hated making him worry.

_S-Sasuke…_He buried his face in his knees. He felt pain in his cheek but ignored it. Stabbing pain from his abused ribcage but fought back the groan that threatened to spill out. He hated feeling like he was causing trouble for his friend. And that was exactly what he was doing. Wasn't it?

Neither of them moved. Both lost in their own thoughts within the complete silence. Until…

"Those injuries…they were all caused on your… _assignment_, weren't they? Did something happen?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden question that forced him back to reality. He knew Sasuke was bound to ask eventually, he always asked, even when he already knew the answer. Naruto lifted his head as he shifted closer to the other boy and sighed.

Sasuke shifted as well, sliding his arm around Naruto's shoulders in a comforting and somewhat protective embrace, careful of his ribs. "It's fine, Naruto. You don't have to tell me. But I'll listen if you want to talk. You know that."

"Yeah, Sasuke. I know." Naruto let his head fall to the side carefully to rest on the raven's shoulder.

His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and he could make out little things here and there : A small beetle crawling across the cement a few inches away on his right. A squirrel jumping from tree to tree on the ground below them. Shadowed figures moving in and out of the rundown buildings below.

He closed his eyes momentarily feeling them burn with gathering tears. He could hear Sasuke's even breathing and could feel the steady beat of his heart. It was something that, strangely enough, always seemed to comfort him and bring calmness to his raging mind.

He shifted again, closer, his head turning slowly to bury itself in Sasuke's neck, forcing the boy to lower his knees and face him more completely. He slid his arms around Naruto's waist gently, careful not to apply any pressure, and simply held him, waiting.

He knew Naruto well enough by now to know that something bad had happened. He was never this quiet. Never this reserved. He frowned when he felt hot tears falling onto his cool skin.

_Naruto, you baka. Talk to me. I know something happened and you know I know. So talk to me, damn it! You can't carry the weight of the world by yourself… _His black eyes slid shut in frustration.

As though reading his thoughts, Naruto finally spoke up.

"I-It was…. A m-mother and f-father….w-with a little k-kid…I …. this t-time...I-It was d-different…" The words were mumbled and choked but still seemed to ring loudly into the heavy silence.

Sasuke ground his teeth together in fury while being careful to keep his grip loose so as not to cause his friend anymore pain.

He rested his chin on top of the blonde's head, suddenly frowning. Naruto didn't have to tell him what had happened. It probably wasn't any of Sasuke's business after all…but, it was simply the fact that he wanted Naruto to trust him enough to talk to him. Especially when things like this happened. To share his worries and fears and dreams… Was that really so bad?

"Hn… I see..." His voice came out more shaky than he realized. He swallowed… hard.

Naruto smiled through his tears into Sasuke's neck. He was thankful for the comfort and strength he always received from the other boy, no matter how silent or sometimes awkward it was. It healed his heart better than any medicine could have. Even if Sasuke seemed to struggle with his words, the fact that he even tried touched him deeply.

He snuggled closer, stiffening slightly, as his arms wrapped around the thin waist. "Arigato… Sasuke." It was a whisper but was clearly heard by the raven haired boy.

"Baka… We should head back. It's late." Sasuke informed the blonde, sliding his hand into the golden locks and rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

Sasuke let his eyes slide downward to where his friend was currently using him as a human teddy bear. A small smile pulled insistently at the corners of his mouth. Naruto would of course decide to snuggle with him, here of all places. He shook his head. It wasn't that he minded really. Not any more at least. He had come to trust Naruto completely. In fact, he loved it, but Naruto probably had a big day tomorrow. He always did after one of his missions.

"Come on, you can walk me home."

Naruto reluctantly released his grip on the Uchiha and allowed himself to be helped up, Sasuke refusing to release his hand. Not that he minded.

Sasuke tugged rather gently on the hand he held. "Let's go, Naruto."

The raven smirked in barely concealed amusement as the blonde followed him without any complaint. It had been like this the day they had first met as well. His look softened in memory as he led the way back towards his own apartment.

***FLASHBACK***

It was raining. It always seemed to be raining nowadays. And it was dark. Most of the street lights didn't reach this particular alley.

The boy shoved his soaked bangs out of his eyes in annoyance, as he crouched behind the brick wall. He had been merely passing by on his way home when he'd heard a scream of pain. He had followed the sound to an alleyway and…

Well, here he was. And there they were.

Black eyes narrowed as he watched what was happening in growing disgust. There in the middle of the loose circle of about five adult males was a small dark haired boy. From what he could see the kid had to be smaller than even him. Which was small…

Shifting his weight slightly, Naruto got a better view of what was happening and suddenly wished he hadn't. The boy was on all fours, his eyes shut tightly as tears slid down his pale cheeks, pleading for the man to stop. The man, a large burly looking guy was kneeling behind him thrusting savagely into the small unwilling victim. The boy screamed again, and was shoved roughly aside as the man stood, refastening his pants.

Blood and glass and other…stuff…that Naruto didn't want to acknowledge covered the ground. One man kicked his foot out making easy contact with the boy's ribcage as another threw a small stone which left a thin path of blood on his forehead. Blood and semen coated his thighs and the ground below him as he whimpered and tried to move away. This merely earned him another kick.

Growling low in his throat, Naruto decided he'd had enough and stepped out of his hiding place glaring death at the older males. "You have ten seconds to get away from him." His voice sounded annoyed even to his own ears. He shrugged it off mentally. Oh, well. He really hoped they didn't listen. Maybe he could kill them.

A small murmur passed through the gathered men as they turned to look at the intruder.

"Five seconds." The blonde stated calmly, reaching for the blades he wore at his waist.

Suddenly he froze. His eyes widened as his heart slammed painfully in his chest. But it wasn't the curses and threats the ignorant morons shouted at him that made him pause. No, it was a pair of the blackest eyes he'd ever seen, staring at him through quickly drying blood in confusion and shock.

_S-Sasuke…Uchiha…_ His eyes betrayed his surprise and disbelief for a mere second before he regained his control.

Without another thought, Naruto ran through the group, throwing two knives as he passed, both hitting their mark in the center of the forehead. He quickly moved to the injured boy's side. "Oi! You ok?" His voice held concern.

Sasuke blinked at the blood running into his eyes and gave a slow painful nod. His confusion even more evident now. Assured that the younger boy was ok for now, Naruto stood and faced the remaining men. They were staring dumbstruck at the two men who were now dead.

"I said leave him alone. You didn't listen. I gave you ten seconds to choose to live and you didn't take it. I am in no way obliged to give you a second chance. " His voice remained utterly calm. His eyes promised retribution as he gazed defiantly at them, his hands fisting at his sides.

A mere two seconds passed and he moved, drawing his blades. He couldn't stop the disgusted snarl that crossed his face as he attacked.

Naruto was frustrated. He knelt next to the boy, _Sasuke _he reminded himself, a second time, frowning. "Here," He extended his hand. "Let me help you."

The boy, gave him a weird look through his black bangs. When he spoke, he sounded exhausted and was gasping for breath. "You're h-helping m-me…? W-why?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him but kept his hand extended. His eyes softened somewhat as he waited.

Finally giving in, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and let him put his arm around him to help him up. "Ok…We need to get you to the hospital."

The boy shook his head, explaining when he received a questioning look. "I j-just wanna go h-home…" His eyes looked sad and lost as he said this, head slowing dropping so his long bangs covered his eyes.

Naruto frowned but accepted the words. "Alright then. I'll take you." Naruto's frown deepened. "I have an extra shirt in my bag." He added as an afterthought, noticing Sasuke's clothes were almost non-existent now.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he nodded. When he was covered, thanks to the fact Naruto was a bit bigger than him, he grabbed the blonde's hand and began the long walk back to his house.

Naruto followed without a complaint, his eyes unable to leave the hand that currently held his captive as he was led slowly, carefully through the now deserted streets.

***END FLASHBACK***

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment one-handed as Sasuke still refused to release his other hand. He let Sasuke go in first and closed the door behind them.

"I thought _I _was walking _you_ home? How did we manage to get here, eh?" Naruto eyed the other boy in mock annoyance.

"Hn." Was his only answer.

He sighed. The pain was still there but had dulled somewhat as he became accustomed to it. And he was glad. He reluctantly allowed Sasuke to lead him to his bedroom where the raven set about removing his clothes.

Naruto felt heat flood his cheeks as his eyes widened. "S-Sasuke…wh-what are y-you doing?"

Sasuke drew in a nervous breath as he carefully helped Naruto out of his jacket, then set about removing his blindingly orange t-shirt. He ignored the blonde's attempts at getting a reason for his strange behavior and instead led him over to the bed. Sasuke pushed on Naruto's shoulders gently, but firmly, until the boy finally sat down in defeat.

Naruto couldn't help eyeing the paler boy in appreciation as he moved across the room to retrieve the first aid kit from his dresser. His eyes slid down to the boy's jean-clad ass, and had to suppress a groan. He wanted nothing more at that moment except to grab him and kiss him into oblivion. But that wouldn't go over too well. Sasuke had always gotten easily embarrassed before and either ran away or just backed out of the room with some excuse or another. He had also been known to go into a full-fledged panic attack on the rare occasion if pushed to far.

Though that had happened when Naruto was away on a mission, when the blonde had returned and found out about it the guy had been hospitalized with critical injuries. Naruto hadn't owned up to that one but Sasuke knew him too well, and he ended up with a thank you note. It seemed his fear of sex was his only weakness…Not that Naruto minded.

Naruto sighed and forced himself to look away. He wasn't insensitive nor was he the idiot he sometimes acted like. He knew that after being raped as a child the other boy still had nightmares and couldn't quite bring himself to go all the way with anyone just yet.

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's thoughts and urges though he rarely said anything. He wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto watched him and fantasized about him…and other such things. It actually bothered him he couldn't make himself do… _it_ …for Naruto. He knew Naruto wanted to, but he hoped at least that the fact he did _try_ every once and awhile proved to the blonde he was really putting an effort into healing.

Sasuke moved slowly as he crossed back to the bed, all the while scowling. Someone had a death wish. Naruto's chest was covered in bruises and cuts. As were his arms. There was a large dark bluish smudge on Naruto's throat that looked like finger prints. A long diagonal cut ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip, disappearing into his jeans.

"Damn it, Naruto! You are going to get yourself killed one of these days!" He yelled, anger evident in his voice.

Naruto's gaze hit the floor. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. He hated this. He had a dangerous career. Sasuke would never ask him to quit but he _would_ always be overly worried for his safety. How did he always manage to end up worrying and stressing out the one person who truly mattered to him?

He was brought out of his thoughts as warm lips pressed against the uninjured side of his forehead.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. How could he say something like that?! "I… I'm…um,…"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's ok, Sasuke. Really." He lifted his head and gave the boy a warm, reassuring smile . "It's ok…" Naruto's gaze moved over the worried Uchiha and felt his pants begin to tighten considerably. He swallowed…hard. How long had it been since they last tried?

Naruto's eyes suddenly darkened as he tugged gently but insistently at Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. Could he do this? His mouth suddenly felt too dry. His gaze flickered away momentarily, but was brought back when a warm, gentle hand cupped his cheek. He bit down on his bottom lip in frustration as his heart began to race. He was going to panic and run, and in the process he would hurt Naruto _again_. He just knew it.

"Oi…Sasuke." The calm voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Trust me a little. You know I'll stop as soon as you say to."

He nodded as he drew in a shaky breath, then allowed himself to be pulled forward.

Naruto shifted, careful not to aggravate his still slightly sore ribs, as he brought the raven-haired boy closer until only a few centimeters separated them. He was sure Sasuke had been about to run and he hated the fear and panic he'd seen those black depths. He smiled encouragingly as he brushed his thumb over the pale cheek bone. Sasuke twitched slightly but made no move to pull away.

His fingers traced the outline of Sasuke's face, as he found himself murmuring encouragements to the nervous raven. A small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he watched the older teen intently for any signs of panic or fear, happy when there weren't any.

_So far so good…_

Breaths mingled in the air, as Naruto brought their lips maddeningly close but hesitated, waiting for permission. Sasuke swallowed hard, but nodded. His dark eyes slid closed of there own will as a hot mouth brushed against his own. He shivered at the feather light touch and unconsciously followed when Naruto pulled away.

The blonde smiled at Sasuke's reaction and leaned back in. He swiped his tongue gently across Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which Sasuke hesitantly granted.

The blonde forced his lust to the back of his mind and concentrated on going slow, remaining gentle. He would never forgive himself if he broke the trust Sasuke was putting in him.

He slid his tongue against Sasuke's carefully coaxing him to participate a little more. The boy responded shyly to the invitation and Naruto did a mental happy dance. Not wanting to push him too far, he tilted his head, momentarily deepening the kiss before pulling back. He smiled.

He could see Sasuke's eyes, glittering onyx in the light of the room as he leaned forward once more. He hesitated only a second before tilting his head to brush his lips over the boy's jaw. A tanned hand snaked it's way under the other's shirt moving leisurely over defined muscle.

He couldn't stop the smirk when Sasuke hissed, muscles trembling, as his fingers brushed just inside the waistline of his jeans.

The Uchiha gave a soft near inaudible moan as he pressed his hips closer. He could barely think with Naruto's mouth on his face and his hand beneath his shirt. He shut his eyes in pleasure as fingers brushed lightly over his sides.

"Do you want…me to stop?" Naruto whispered, licking his way up the pale neck to his ear.

"N-no…not y-yet…pl-please…nngh …" He gasped as Naruto bit down gently. He tilted his head to bare more of his skin for Naruto's exploration. Sasuke couldn't stop the moan that escaped as the blonde nipped, sucked and licked his way up and down the column of pale flesh.

_Damn, you taste good,… Sasuke…_

Naruto spread his legs and very gently coaxed the taller boy to kneel between them. Sasuke hesitated only for a moment before complying. At this angle he had much better access to the pale skin and Sasuke wouldn't have to be leaning over him as he had been, since he wouldn't let Naruto stand up.

His free hand fisted in the dark locks, careful not to pull. "S-Sasuke…" He breathed into the boy's ear, earning him another moan.

Sasuke was a little lost. He had never let it go this far before. He reached unconsciously for Naruto needing the reassurance and was only slightly surprised when the blonde pulled back to smile at him before grabbing his hand.

Sasuke's face was flushed and his breathing quick and shallow. His eyes held uncertainty as he dropped his head against Naruto's shoulder. "N-Naruto…"

The blonde smiled. "It's fine. We can stop." How he stated that so calmly he had no idea. He _needed_ this. But once again, he backed off. It really wasn't that bad he guessed. "If you want to stop then it's ok."

Sasuke nodded against the tan shoulder. "I'm…sorry…."

Naruto snorted as he ran his fingers through dark black strands of silk. "It's fine, Sasuke. I mean it."

The sound of a cell phone ringing brought Sasuke's head up as he dug into his back pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

Naruto watched several emotions flickered through the black eyes as he waited. Anger. Annoyance. Hate. Pain.

"Whatever. I'm not going. If Aniki wants me there he can ask me himself." And with that Sasuke hung up.

"Your father?" Naruto questioned shifting and pulling the boy towards him. Sasuke sank to the floor and turned his back to naruto as the blonde slid his arms around him. He settled comfortably between Naruto's legs.

"Yeah. Reunion. I'm not going."

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Why not? Didn't you just say the other day that you wanted to see your brother?"

Sasuke leaned his head back and gave his boyfriend a small smile. "There's no guarantee Aniki will even be there. Besides, they just want to meet my new… girlfriend." Sasuke smirked. His parents still didn't know Naruto was a guy.

The blonde gave him a mock pout. "A girlfriend? Sasuke I'm hurt. Deeply."

"Whatever. Now shut up and let me clean your wounds. And quit trying to seduce me!" Sasuke glared at the boy before opening the small kit had retrieved and pulled some bandages and medicine out. He gave the younger teen a thoughtful look before kneeling in front of him once again. It was going to be a long night.

______________________________________________

ok! yay! what do you think? let me know! please?

i know that sasuke is a little not-so-traumatized after what happened in the flashback but there is a reason for it! i swear! it will be revealed later on...


	2. Contract

**DISCLAIMER : Not mine**

With a heavy sigh, the blond teen pulled himself up. The clock read only 2a.m....

_'great..'_

The room was dark but he could easily make out the sleeping form of Sasuke beside him.

_'That's right....he stayed the night...'_

Naruto yawned and shoved the covers aside, and let his eyes roam the still body. Sasuke still had his blue jeans on but had managed to lose his shirt sometime during the night. He couldn't blame it. It seemed unusualy hot. A small smirk played across the blonde's face as his eyes darkened.

Leaning over he let his fingers brush across the expanse of the pale chest. Sasuke twitched but otherwise remanied bit back a chuckle and let his fingertips skim over Sasuke's collar bone. This time the boy shifted, slightly closer, with a soft sigh. Naruto licked his bottom lip and leaned down to slide his tongue over the sleeping teen's jaw, tracing the smooth skin til he could nibble gently on the raven's ear.

"Mmm...." Sasuke unconsciously tilted his head to bare more skin.

Naruto slid his hand into the thick black silk hair and tilted Sasuke's head toward him. He hesitated for a moment, taking in the peaceful features, the creamy skin, and closed eyes. Sasuke always looked so _normal_ when he was sleeping. He ceased to be the cool stoic raven he presented to everyone else. He took on a look that seemed almost...._fragile_.

His eyes warmed as he leaned down brushing his lips across Sasuke's. The teen shifted closer as a low moan escaped. Naruto slid his arm beneath Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him firmly against his chest. He tilted his head sliding his tongue along the seem of the raven's mouth.

Sasuke woke to the strange feeling of being warm. Warm body against his own. Warm hand tangled in his hair. Warm lips pressed to his trembling ones. He couldn't help the small whimper he made as he parted his lips in invitation. He'd be lying to say he didn't like this... No matter how much he didn't want to like it.

Naruto needed no further invitation. He slid his tongue into the hot mouth below him, unable to keep from moaning in pure ecstasy. He tasted like heaven. Without thinking, Naruto moved his weight so the his body pinned the smaller teen to the mattress. The instant he moved he regretted it. _'Crap.'_

Long pale fingers fisted in the golden locks as the teen arched slightly, pressing his hips into the ones suddenly pinning him the bed. For an instant he panicked. His heart slammed painfully against his ribs, as he went rigid.

"N-Naru-"

Naruto came off the bed so fast, it took Sasuke a moment to realize what had happened. He sat up slowly, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't look at his boyfriend. He couldn't face the hurt or frustration he knew he would see there in those bright eyes.

If he had looked he would have seen not hurt or frustration, but self-loathing, disgust. Naruto shoved a shaky hand through his hair as he ground his teeth. He should have known better. He hadn't meant to get so carried away. He chanced a glance at Sasuke who was fighting with himself to calm down. Naruto frowned as he spun on his heel and headed to the bathroom. He needed a very _very_ cold shower...

~~~~*An Hour Later*~~~~

Sasuke glanced up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table as Naruto _finally_ emerged from the bathroom. He wore a pair of painted on leather pants that rode low on his hips. Sasuke frowned as his eyes moved over the shirtless chest, taking in both new and old scars that stood out against the tanned skin. Muscles rippled as the blonde raised his arms and began toweling his hair dry. Sasuke sighed and gazed down at the cup of tea he was drinking.

He bit his bottom lip in frustration as Naruto wandered into the room, now wearing an orange t-shirt. Neither of them spoke for several long momeents. Finally unable to let the uncomfortable silence stretch any further without going completely insane, Sasuke lowered his head and whispered the only words he felt could desribe the emotions running through him.

"I'm...sorry....I shouldn't have panicked...I know you'd never hurt me."

Naruto kept his back to the teen as he poured him a cup of coffee. "I should be the one apologizing. I let myself get carried away. I knew I was pushing too far. And I did it anyway...."

The self disgust he heard in that deep voice made his head snap up. "Naruto." The young raven stood up and closed the distance between them. He forced himself to relax as Naruto turned to face him.

"Don't say it, Sasuke..." Naruto moved slowly, purposefully, reaching out and sliding his arms around the other boy. "It's not you're fault. Not any of it."

Sasuke sighed and let his head fall forward against the broad shoulder. He could feel the tension slowly drain from Naruto as the teen relaxed, tightening his hold on him. A small smile played across his features as he felt a sense of safety and peace settle over him.

The moment was broken however with the ringing of Naruto's cell phone. The blonde pulled away and released the frowning raven. He tugged the phone from his pocket and scowled at the number flashing at him. He planted a quick kiss on Sasuke's forehead before he turned away. "I'll just be a sec. Hold on."

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the other teen head towards the door.

Naruto closed the door softly behind him. He kept his voice calm and emotionless when he spoke. "Uzumaki."

There was a small pause on the other end before the gravely voice of his boss reached his ears. "I have a new assignment for you. You are to report to headquarters immediately. Tartyness will not be tolerated this time."

There was a sharp _click_ and the line went dead.

Sasuke was still standing right where he'd left him only moments before when Naruto returned. He crossed the space and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. He lingered only a moment before pulling away. "I have to go. I promise we'll talk more later when I get back."

Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Naruto kissing him again. The blonde took instant advantage of Sasuke's opened mouth to shove his tongue inside, nearly choking the other teen. He felt Sasuke shift closer to him, arms winding around his neck, and gently pushed the boy back. "Relax Sasuke. I'll be careful."

And with that, he was gone leaving the dazed raven standing in the middle of the now empty apartment.

Naruto sighed as he made his way through the crowded streets. He moved smoothly against the flow of people, never once so much as brushing his shoulders against anyone. The sun had barely risen, casting shadows over the dimly lit city. The air was still cool and fresh, filling his lungs and making him smile. This was his favorite time of day. A time before the sun warmed the crisp air or-

His thoughts were cut off by a hand grabbing his arm. "Uzumaki?"

Naruto didn't think. Just acted instinctively.

He spun on the heel of his foot, his fist connecting with a strong jaw. The taller man was thrown off balance by the unexpected blow, but quickly recovered. He ducked as the blonde swung again, this time the punch was aimed at his gut.

His attacker bit out a curse as he dodged the second blow and grabbed a handful of the teens hair, throwing him back against the nearest wall.

"Enough." He hissed as he pinned the smaller male in place with his stronger body. "I'm not here to fight you."

Naruto scowled at the man....and stopped cold. _'What the...'_

"Listen to me. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have been informed that someone has put out a contract for my brother's head. I don't know why and I don't particularly care."

Naruto's thoughts swirled chaotically. Someone wanted Sasuke?

"I was told that _the_ Kyuubi...that's you... was being offered the contract." Despite his raging emotions Itachi managed to keep his voice low. "What ever they are offering I will pay double. Stay away from brother."

Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat. Why? .... He frowned. He knew the name Itachi. And this stranger certainly _looked_ like an Uchiha... but still...Could he trust him? And how did he know his code name?!

"I've been given no such offer." At the flicker of cold rage that passed in those black eyes he added," Meet me at Kakero's tonight. We'll talk there."

Itachi frowned but released him. "Fine. But touch Sasuke and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Naruto frowned as he watched the man's retreating form.

~~~*hours later...Kakero's*~~~

Naruto handed the envelope over to the older raven. His gut twisted as he recalled the contract he'd been given.

_**Target: Uchiha, Sasuke**_

___________________

pleez R&R!

sorry it took so long!


End file.
